Once Upon a Time
by influenceONchildren
Summary: Cress tells a fairy tale to her roommates. Requested by ForsakenMythr2012.


**Author stuff: Sorry that this took such a long time. I got a better paying job (yay!), but I don't have a set schedule just yet. I'm filling in hours that previous employees left gaping holes in. And some panic from silly little mistakes, and yeah. That is my life at the moment.**

**Next week, I'll have more time to write, so expect something next Monday? Maybe? Or the Tuesday following if I'm not working.**

**Anyway, this took me a while to think out. I wanted to do an original fairy tale (actually, it's mostly based on **_**Stardust**_** by Neil Gaiman), and I couldn't figure out the wording for it. I hope it's what you wanted, Mythr. **

**Requestor: ForsakenMythr2012**

**Prompt: "cress in [the institute] with other shells who all quietly read a fairytale at night"**

* * *

**Once Upon a Time**

**By iOc**

She couldn't… she couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? What was wrong with her? Was she… was she dying?

No. No. Oh no.

No air.

She couldn't move either. Something was pinning her down.

Was someone glamoring her? No, that was impossible. She was a shell, shells couldn't be glamored. They were immune to it. But then, why…?

Her finger twitched. Then another, and then her hand and her feet.

Her eyes fluttered open. Through her lashes, she could see her room. Normal. Everything was normal, except…

There was a woman at the foot of her bed.

Her eyes fluttered closed. They opened again and the woman was still there. The woman reached out to her, fingers brushing her throat.

She could move her head — she rolled it from side to side. Her mouth still wouldn't move. She couldn't speak.

The woman applied pressure. She could barely move her head. Her eyes opened and closed. She rolled her head again.

"No," she said, just barely a whisper. "No. No. No."

Her voice became clearer and louder. She could move more. Her eyes closed. She rolled her head.

"No. No. No. No. No."

"Cress?"

She opened her eyes. The woman and the pressure were gone. In her place was Andromeda — they all called her Andy, and she was several years younger than most the girls in their dorm.

Andy's normally dark eyes were even darker in the dim lighting of the room. Her light brown hair was braided over her shoulder. She was the opposite of Cress in every way.

"Cress?" Andy said, tilting her head to one side. "Are you back to normal now?"

"Yeah," Cress said, her throat sore and coming out as a croak.

"The dream again?"

"Yeah. She was closer this time. I couldn't… I couldn't move or breathe… It was terrible."

"Whatsgoingon," one of their fellow dorm mates said, sitting up in her bed and yawning.

"Cress had the dream again," Andy said.

"Would you guys be quiet?" said someone else. "Some of us are actually trying to sleep. It's only... Stars, we have to be up in two hours. Go back to bed, Andy. Cress will be fine. She won't have another dream today."

"Shut up!"

"You guys are so loud."

"Urgh!"

"You're interrupting my indigestion time."

They all paused for a moment. Indigestion? Laughter rippled throughout the room.

"Shush," someone near the door — Himalia or Sinope — said, "guards are coming."

Everyone scrambled to pretend they were asleep. Cress watched from the corner of her eye as Andy fell off her bed with a loud yelp and smack. Andy closed her eyes and snored lightly, pretending to have fallen out of bed in her sleep.

The door opened with a hiss, a sliver of light shining past the dark forms of the guards. Cress turned over, acting as if she was disturbed by the sudden intrusion. After a moment and some muttering, the guards left and they were alone once more.

"Can anyone else go back to sleep?" Sinope said.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The thaumaturge was there again, the one named Sybil Mira. She was all black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. Cress knew why she was visiting, and she presented her with her latest design — a small camera that would help the greater Lunar cause.

"It's really quite easy," Cress said, finding herself babbling. "You warm up this little spot on the back here, see? It's because it's adhesive. I decided to go with that instead of making the camera a permanent fixture, plus it'd be harder to attach, small as it is. Oh! And there's no little red light to let you know it's recording. It'd be a dead give away."

"So, how do you know that it works?"

"Oh, um..." Cress took it from the thaumaturge's hands — had she been anyone else, she would have been slapped. She was special. She pointed to a little switch on one of the sides. "Here. Just flip it back and it opens up the (power cells stuff ramble). Like it said, it's really easy. Anyone can set it up, Mistress."

"And the microphone?"

"Right here." Cress extracted a little black dot from her pocket. "It works the same way the camera does."

"Thank you, Crescent, I will be sure to inform the Queen of your great contribution to society."

"May I ask, Mistress, what will they will be used for?"

"Spying on some man who calls himself king of one of the Earthen nations."

Cress frowned, her forehead wrinkling.

"But, Mistress," she said, "the signal for that camera doesn't reach that far. You'd need something closer, something… something like a satellite."

Sybil frowned.

"How close to the Earth would this satellite have to be?"

"Um…" Cress quickly did the calculations in her head. She traced the equation in the air, erasing bits from time to time when it didn't come out the way it was supposed to.

"Just before the Earthen Union's air space — the neutral zone."

"Could you design this satellite?"

"Yes, Mistress. I could have a blue print done in… two days."

"Not sooner?"

"No, Mistress."

"Fine. Two days. If it's not done by then… well, let's leave that to your imagination."

Cress held back a gulp as she watched Thaumaturge Sybil Mira sashay out of the tunnels, to the city above, to Artemisia. She tried to imagine what the city looked like, but her mind could only summon the images that were on the net — the ones of the freshly built city promising a better life on Luna from all those years ago.

Was it really better on Luna?

* * *

"Cress," Andy said, her dark hair bouncing as she titled her head to look at her friend, "can you tell us a story?"

"Oh!" Himalia said, clapping her hands together and bouncing excitedly on her bed. "I'd like that. You always tell the _**best**_ stories, Cress."

"I'm not really in the mood," Cress said, turning over onto her front. Her face was swallowed by the flat pillow.

"What? Why not?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sick? Should we call someone?"

"Was it the meatloaf? I knew it looked kind of shady…"

"I know," Sinope said. Cress peeked out at her, her red hair pulled back into a neat braid. "Sybil Mira happened."

"What did _**she**_ want?" Himalia said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Nothing important," Cress said with a sigh. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "A story, right?"

She picked up her netscreen from off the bedside table and flipped through several web pages. She hummed and stopped on one — fairy tales. The girls always loved them.

"Alright, how about this one —"

"Can you make up one?"

Cress turned to look at the quietest member of their dorm, Leda. Her inky hair was shortly cropped around her face — freshly cut, too. Her eyes looked far wider than normal and too curious for someone her age.

"Can you make up a story?" Leda said, pressing further. "One about… about the stars. And a princess. And… and she saves someone… a prince or something?"

Their roommates looked between the two of them, wondering if Cress would do it. The story _**did**_ sound interesting, and they had no doubt that Cress could make it come to life. But would she?

"Alright," she said, after a moment. She sat up straighter, fanning out the skirt of her dress around her. She looked around at all of them and smiled. "Sinope, can you get the lights? We'll need darkness for this one."

Sinope shot up off her bed and flicked off the lights. She bumped into the bed frame on her way back, hissing as she hobbled back on the squeaky mattress. When everyone settled down and the only sound she could hear was their breathing and soft gulping, Cress began.

"Once upon a time," she said, her voice spreading coolly over the darkness, "there was a king who was dying. This king was the seventh on of the seventh son, and had won the right to be king by killing his brothers, as his father had done before him and his father before him. They all ruled a magical land near our own, but so very different. It was the world of faeries.

"Now the dying king had seven sons and a daughter. His daughter had not been seen for years, and all of them presumed her to be dead. But, in all actuality, she was being kept prisoner by a witch. She could tell no one of who she was, but she hoped that someone would set her free.

"There was a man, who wandered past a great wall that kept the humans from the faeries by tricking the gate keeper. He was clever and light on his feet, and he fell in love with the king's daughter at first sight. To remember her, the king's daughter gave the man an everlasting snowdrop flower for the price of a kiss and, several months later, a baby girl.

"The girl grew up foolish and slow, unknowledgeable of her heritage, but knowing she had a greater destiny to do things that no one else could accomplish. It was on her eighteenth birthday that the king, her grandfather died. But before he could, he set up a contest for all of his children — and unknowingly his granddaughter.

"'Fetch the star,' he said, 'and you shall rule this kingdom.' With that, he whispered a spell in a language so old and forgotten that only the mountains could speak —"

"Speaking mountains, Cress? _**Really**_?"

"Shh! I like it. Go on, Cress, continue."

"Right," Cress said. "Language only the mountains could speak. Right…

"Those words when whispered before death create a binding spell that makes everyone of the dying participate in a contest to find a star in their kingdom. The seven gathered brothers watched from the balcony of their father's room as a star hurdled to the earth and land in a forest. That night, they set off before their father breathed his last breath.

"It was the very next day that the girl set out to seek her fortune. She rose bright and early and headed to the wall. She, however, didn't get very far. The old gate keeper was still spry and far quicker than the girl. She was forced to return home with a bruised behind and a shattered ego.

"'My daughter,' her father said when she returned home, 'what happened?'

"'Nothing, my father,' the girl said. Already, she was plotting how she would try to trick the gate keeper the next morning. Her agility didn't work, so she would have to rely on her wit.

"She rose bright and early and headed to the wall. Once again, the old gate keeper kept her from seeking her fortune. She was forced to return home with a bruised behind and a shattered ego.

"'My daughter, her father said when she returned home, 'what happened?'

"'Nothing, my father,' the girl said. Again, she plotted how she would try to trick the gate keeper the next morning. Her agility failed her the first day and her wit the second. What would she have to try next?

"Seeing her frustrated features, her father offered to help. 'My daughter,' he said, 'is there anything I can help with? You look so troubled and weary. You know you can always ask for help should you need it.'

"'Thank you, my father,' she said, 'but this is something I must do on my own.'

"'If you say so, my daughter. Just remember to be kind and always ask for help should you need it. Kindness and sincerity will take you far in life.' He handed her the everlasting snowdrop flower and kissed both her cheeks.

"With her father's words in mind, she slept well, and she rose bright and early the next morning and headed to the wall. Once more, the gate keeper tried to keep her from seeking her fortune, but she asked him, in her most polite tone, 'May I go to the other side of the wall to seek my fortune?'

"And, bowing his head, the old gate keeper let her through, vowing to wait for her to return. She thanked him and kissed both his cheeks. She did not stay long enough to see him change from the old gate keeper to a young man.

"The girl wandered through a thick forest. She was hopelessly lost, though she always knew in which direction the wall was, should she decide to return home. She came upon a speaking toad. She asked him for his help, and he agreed.

"'I thank you, kind toad,' she said, remembering her father's words. 'Is there something you would like in return?'

"'Yes.' said the toad, 'a kiss will be just fine, should it please you.'

"The toad lead her through the forest, avoiding the most dangerous sections, and sticking to the unknown paths. When he got her out, she kissed not one but both of his cheeks and thanked him again for his kindness. She did not stay long enough to see him change from a toad to a handsome young man.

"She wandered over fields and prairies, her feet never tiring and her stomach never begging to be fed. She only stopped when she met a girl her own age who had a twisted ankle.

"'May I help?' the girl said.

"'Yes," said the injured girl.

"'Where are you trying to go?'

"'That way.' The injured girl pointed in one direction, the direction the girl had been head. 'I feel drawn to whatever's over there. Would you be so kind as to help me? I will reward you immensely when we reach my destination.'

"The girl helped the injured girl to her feet and together they hobbled over fields and prairies and through thick forests. Not once did they run into anyone else, not even the king's sons who were all searching for the star.

"Eventually, they came across not a town but a city. This city was the center of the kingdom. They did not venture too far into the winding city, instead they took shelter at a small inn near the outskirts. The owner of the inn was an old woman whose sister worked in the palace. She was the only one willing to give them free room and food until they could pay her with something else.

"Over the next few days of their stay, they saw a few of the king's sons return, heartbroken and poor and with nothing to show for their questing than the blood of their brothers on their hands.

"'Why do they look so sad?' said the girl, the king's granddaughter.

"'They were supposed to bring something back with them,' said the old woman, redoing the bandages on the injured girl's foot.

"'Do you know what it is that they were supposed to find?' said the injured girl.

"'Something special,' said the old woman. She gestured for them to lean in closer so no one else could hear. Her sister, who had been in the king's room, had told her as much. 'A star.'

"'A star?' said the girl.

"'A star!' said the injured girl. 'Why, that's me! I fell from the sky when I heard someone calling me. I injured my foot when I landed.'

"'We need to get you to see the princes,' said the old woman. They decided it would be best to go to the palace the next morning after they filled their bellies and slept. When the sun rose over the horizon, the three of them embarked on the long trek up to the palace.

"They passed through three city gates and three pairs of royal soldiers, who — at first — laughed at them, but then upon seeing the star glow, fiercely bright even in the sunshine, they permitted passage. When they reached the palace gates, they would have been turned away had it not been for the late king's advisor who had been present at his king's passing.

"'Let them in,' he said. 'I shall lead them to our princes.'

"The old woman bid the girls farewell, telling them her part in their journey was over. 'It was never my place to get this far.'

"The advisor lead them through large rooms, decorated in the most ornate sculptures made of the mot beautiful stones and precious metals. They passed sweet smelling foods, lovely ladies, gallant lords, and the most unusual creatures. Eventually, they reached the throne room, a large train of people following them and filling into the throne room after them.

"The living princes — though there were few — all sat in a neat row on either side of the royal throne. There were several empty chairs, but one in particular caught the girl's eye. It was too feminine for a prince. The royal advisor introduced the girl and the star.

"'Your Royal Highnesses,' he said, bowing deeply, 'the star has been found.'

"This caused an uproar amongst the surviving princes and the royal court. It was _**they**_, not some silly peasant girl, who should have found the star. It was _**their**_ birthright. No mere peasant could rule the land.

"'I don't want to rule,' the girl said. 'I was helping a friend. She was hurt and trying to find where she needed to go. Any decent human being would have done so.'

"That still didn't give her the right to bring the star to them. It wasn't part of the contest.

"'Only those of royal blood should have been able to find the star,' the eldest surviving prince said.

"'And what makes you think that she is not of royal blood?' a courtier said. The others in the room openly gaped at the cloaked woman, who stood quite proudly. 'What makes you think she is unworthy of such a task? Because she came from nothing? You are a fool for thinking such nonsense.'

"'And who are you to call me a fool?' the eldest surviving prince said.

"'Why, it is I, your sister.' She removed her cloak to reveal a beautiful woman, the king's daughter. The living princes leapt out of their seats and embraced her, kissing her cheeks and her hair. Out of all their siblings, it was she that was missed the most in her supposed death.

"Her brothers and the court begged her to tell her story, and she did. She told them of the witch, and how she became the witch's prisoner. She told them of how she worked hard for the witch, and how she had met a man and had given him a child.

"'A child!' the court said, surprised. There was a royal child out there somewhere. There was much need to celebrate, but for the time being they needed to figure out how the girl fit into the quest.

"'But how does all of this include that girl?' the eldest surviving prince said.

"'She is my daughter,' his sister simply said. The royal court cheered, startling the poor girl and the star.

"'She is our new queen!' the court said, heartily embracing the idea.

"'But I don't want to rule the land,' the girl said. 'I just want to go back home to my father.'

"'But who will be our king?'

"'Why don't you have a democratic state?' the girl said. 'Each one of the princes and the princess rules equally. No one is above everyone else.'

"The idea was immediately shot down. No one believed democracy could ever truly work. It was decided that the missing princess would rule in her daughter's stead as Queen Regnant, until the girl so decided that she was ready to take over — which wouldn't happen for hundreds of years.

"Before the girl and the star wandered the kingdom for hundreds of years, she told her father of her journey and bid him farewell. She only returned once, when she heard that he was dying. In the time that passed between the faerie world and the human one were on two different ends. She barely aged a day in her time away, and he a lifetime. She stayed until his burial and returned to her questing to honor him.

"And, in the end, she and her star lived happily ever after."

Cress waited in the dark for the others' responses. For a long moment, they were silent, their breathing was much quieter than it had been when she'd started the story. It was Andy who spoke up first.

"What kind of crap was that?" she said, tossing a pillow in Cress's direction. It hit her arm.

And they all collapsed into giggles, ignoring the threats of the guards just outside their room. They still had plenty of time together, and no one was going to take that away from them

* * *

**Author stuff cont'd: So, long oneshot. I had most of this planned out — although Sybil kind of poked her head in while I was writing and wouldn't go away — and the fairy tale kind of surprised me. Mostly by its length. Egads, mind, don't let me run away with insane ideas again.**

**Like I said, I've been working and been keeping busy. My job is very manual — I do cash register, make the fries, clean the entire store, wrap sandwiches, do dishes, make lemonade, clean fruits and veggies, and restock — and by the end of the day I'm exhausted, mentally and physically. I write when I'm able. I mean, I work anywhere from three to seven hours several times a week — my hours actually increased for this week, since I'm now permanently full time. But it's money and I need it to pay for things I want and need.**

**I have the next few days off, and I plan to write during this time and start prepping for Camp NaNoWriMo. If you never participated in NaNoWriMo, it's an entire month (the actual event is through November) of writing 50k for a story. Camp sessions occur twice, once in the spring (April) and once in the summer (I want to say July but I'm not 100% on that). For Camp sessions, you get to choose your word goal. If you have any questions, let me know, I'll be happy to answer anything I can.**

**I don't have time tonight to really answer any reviews, so anything I've received in the past two weeks will have to wait until I can get to them this week. Probably tomorrow, if I can.**

**And… yeah, that about covers it. I have three more requests from ForsakenMythr2012 and then one from Beckah. Then, Camp, and I might take more requests in June or July. Maybe earlier. We'll see!**


End file.
